


Esa  vez

by 3cheersfrsweetrevenge



Category: sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheersfrsweetrevenge/pseuds/3cheersfrsweetrevenge
Summary: Sasuke se da cuenta de que puede tener sentimientos románticos por alguien y se sorprende de lo fácil y emocional que puede volverse todo el asunto, después de años de guardar cualquier sentimiento que no estuviera directamente relacionado con la venganza.En esta serie, Sasuke y Naruto  deshicieron el tsukoyomi infinito sin luchar antes entre ellos. No hay una razón, sólo he decidido hacer trampa y omitirlo.
Relationships: SasuNaru
Kudos: 5





	Esa  vez

Luego de la guerra Naruto y Sasuke volvieron al equipo 7. La paz era complicada de construir pero dos ninjas tan fuertes como ellos fueron de gran ayuda. En numerosas ocasiones el equipo se mezcló con otros, se dividió, e incluso sus miembros fueron a misiones de un solo hombre, y otras como en esta, sólo ellos dos fueron enviados. Esta fué peculiar. No es que fuera complicada, pero el objetivo tenía la capacidad de engañar muy efectivamente a las personas convirtiéndose en sus compañeros. Fué por eso que ellos habían sido elegidos y enviados. Si de casualidad el enemigo tuviera el talento de engañar al rinnegan, el modo sabio sería infalible.

** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Se miraron a los ojos. Era él definitivamente, así que su katana sobraba. La guardo de un golpe en su empuñadura y vio como Naruto se aproximaba decidido a él. Las manos bronceadas tomaron su ropa y tiraron de ellas en dirección al rubio. Antes de poder reaccionar, unos suaves labios estaban sobre los suyos en un beso lento, Naruto se había vuelto muy rápido.   
Sasuke apenas estaba procesando la acción pero su cuerpo ya se había amoldado al del otro ninja, sus manos tiraban suavemente del cabello dorado y su boca se movía acompasada mientras seguía el ritmo del otro. Se sentía tan bien, no se había sentido así en años. Tal vez desde que entrenaba con Itachi, o aquella vez que su padre lo había reconocido luego de hacer su katon. Aunque esto era diferente también...   
¡Espere! ¡Naruto le estaba besando! y ¿¡el le estaba devolviendo el gesto!? Eso no estaba pasando. El no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos. Durante toda su vida había intentado sentir algo romántico por quien sea. Podía haber elegido entre muchas chicas de la aldea o de fuera. Tanto Sakura como Karin correrían tras él si se los permitiera, pero nunca creyó tener los nervios de acero para tolerarlas, mucho menos querer a cualquiera de ellas. Y de ahí a tener algo físico, le daba escalofríos solo de imaginarlo... Y sin embargo estaba aquí con él... ¡CON ÉL!   
En todo su cuerpo sentia toques eléctricos que inundaban su sistema, y de pronto su cerebro antes abrumado por lo que estaba pasando, y con "quién" estaba pasando, ahora había cedido al momento. Las manos de Naruto se habían posado en sus caderas y subían lentamente por su torso y espalda, mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco el beso se iba intensificando.   
Sólo había besado a alguien una vez, y aunque este beso fuera con la misma persona, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, parecía que Naruto si estaba al corriente. Tomó el labio inferior de Sasuke con sus dientes y lo mordió ligeramente provocando un tarareo de satisfacción y aprovechó para introducir su lengua y explorar lentamente la cavidad del contrario. El Moreno se sorprendió, no era algo que esperaba, así que tardó en seguirle el paso, pero unió la lengua a la de Naruto, en una competencia por el control que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Pequeñas descargas de deseo y quejidos bajos salían de ambos. Sasuke bajo sus manos por el cuerpo de Naruto, disfrutando como se estremecía, sin embargo, nada lo había preparando para el sonido de satisfacción que el otro hizo cuando introdujo sus manos debajo de la ropa y comenzó a vagar por la piel desnuda de su abdomen. Si no fuera una persona que mantenía cada movimiento de su cuerpo en control, no estaba seguro de que podría haber pasado con la parte baja de su anatomía. Lo que era seguro es que una vez que escuchó al rubio, decidió provocar más de esos sonidos, ahora eran una necesidad. Se separaron jadeando y Naruto puso su frente contra la de Sasuke y lo miró fijamente. Tenía los brazos alrededor del torso de su amigo, que parecía que más que un abrazo, intentaba evitar que el moreno saliera huyendo.  
\- Pensé que me golpearias y terminaríamos liados a golpes - dijo en un susurro Naruto. Una ceja se levantó en el rostro del pelinegro, la idea era buena en realidad, pero a pesar de que tenía ganas de huir y poner en orden lo que había pasado los últimos minutos, ver lo afectado que estaba el otro ninja le hizo darse cuenta que no se iría a ninguna parte, quería que estuviera bien. No le gustaba verlo inseguro, asustado y definitivamente no quería verlo arrepentido de lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres dobe? O podemos saltar la parte de la autocompasión y puedes ensayar besar un poco más, eres terrible.   
Una cara completamente sorprendida se reflejaba en el rubio. Sasuke se empezó a lamentar lo que dijo, cuando una sonrisa avergonzada y un ligero sonrojo se extendía por el rostro de Naruto. ¿Así que el dobe no estaba consciente de lo bueno que era en esto? Mejor para Sasuke, no podía dejar caer todas sus barreras de una sola vez ante él, cuando las había levantado durante años con tanto esfuerzo aún para si mismo.


End file.
